Le Papillon Rubis
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Natsuki Kuga, une jeune fille qui n'a pour maître qu'elle-même. Mais un jour, notre petite rebelle découvre un nouveau-né abandonné au bord de la plage. Et sa vie chamboula...


Lentement, je m'avance avec un bouquet de fleur en main. Mes pas sont encore un peu hésitants, mais déjà moins qu'il y a quelques années. Ne pouvant m'empêcher de me remémorer le passé, je me sens encore triste.  
Je m'interromps dans ma marche afin de me poser sur un rocher, reprenant douloureusement mon souffle. Le poids de mon cœur se fait lourd. Est-ce de l'angoisse?  
Cela peut sembler fou, mais en quelques mois, ma vie a totalement changée... J'ai changée...  
Levant lentement mes yeux vers le ciel, je me dis que je devrais vous raconter une histoire, mon histoire. Et peut-être qu'enfin, je m'en sentirais soulagée... Alors je vous en prie, écoutez donc ce que j'ai à vous conter.

J'étais à cette époque-là, une jeune fille refusant toute forme d'obligation et d'autorité. Je n'avais que dix-neuf ans. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi, était de vivre le jour au jour. Je ne possédais aucune restriction. Pour moi, il n'y avait que ma personne qui comptait, j'étais égoïste.  
L'argent? Étant la fille d'un grand patron d'une énorme entreprise, cela allait sans compter qu'il coulait à flot.  
Les études? Pas besoin de ce genre de chose barbante, j'étais l'unique héritière de la société de mon père – pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.  
L'amitié? J'étais depuis toujours une grande solitaire et aimais très peu me mêler avec autrui. D'où le surnom de ''louve solitaire'' que les gens me donnaient.  
L'amour? C'était le dernier cas de mes soucis!  
Je vivais dans un splendide appartement au centre ville, possédais une moto et avais une grande collection de sous-vêtement hors de prix. Que demander de plus? J'avais tout ce que je voulais.  
Je jouissais d'une liberté sans fin! Vivant comme je le désirais, ayant tout ce que je voulais. Voilà ce qu'était ma vie, celle de Natsuki Kuga. Et en aucun cas, je ne changerais cela...

Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais...

Un jour, alors que le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher, je faisais ma promenade quotidienne sur ma moto chérie. Le vent dans les cheveux, une vitesse affolante qui faisait monter mon adrénaline, voilà ce qui me fit me sentir vivre.  
J'accélérai encore plus, craignant d'arrivée en retard à mon lieu de rendez-vous. Les zigzags entre les véhicules m'amusaient énormément, j'aimais entendre le son des klaxons en colère résonner dans mon casque.  
Rapidement, le magnifique paysage d'une mer infinie éblouit mes yeux, ce qui me fit comprendre que je n'étais pas loin de ma destination. Le sourire aux lèvres, j'augmentai encore ma vitesse.  
Arrivée sur la plage, je fis un grand dérapage avant de retirer mon casque. J'éteignis tranquillement le moteur, puis m'avançai vers la mer.  
- Juste à temps! déclarai-je enthousiaste.  
Le soleil se colorait déjà d'une couleur rouge-orange et s'apprêtait à disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon bleue. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais raté un tel spectacle.  
Venir admirer ce tableau de la nature était devenu une coutume pour moi dont je ne pouvais m'en lasser. Ajoutant à cela le chant musical des vagues, je savourais délicatement ce concert de la mer.  
Lorsque tout d'un coup, un son qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, m'interrompit dans ma plénitude. Un peu irritée, je cherchai de suite la source du dérangement.  
Longeant la plage en scrutant toute l'étendue de sable, mon regard se tourna vers les rochers. Je restai un instant à analyser la structure de ces pierres avant de tourner le dos afin de faire demi-tour. Je n'avais nullement l'envie d'escalader la roche.  
Mais le son perturbateur était devenu plus audible et ce fut avec stupeur que je reconnus les pleures d'un bébé.  
Du sable s'envola sous l'effet de ma course soudaine, je me précipitai sans réfléchir par-dessus les rochers.

De loin, l'escalade me semblait bien plus facile. Mon inattention fit que mon pied glissa et une pierre écorcha légèrement ma jambe. Je ne pus empêcher une injure de s'éclipser de ma bouche.  
Une fois de l'autre côté, je m'arrêtai un instant afin de reprendre mon souffle et lorsque je levai mon regard, je découvris que des rochers m'entouraient totalement, mis à part un côté où la mer faisait ses va-et-vient. On aurait cru que la pierre formait une sorte de muraille en forme de cercle. Et au centre de ce lieu se trouvait, là couché dans le sable, un petit nourrisson nu.  
Je m'empressai de rejoindre le bébé et par pur instinct, j'entourai l'enfant avec mon gilet de moto – c'était tout ce que j'avais sur moi pour le couvrir. Tout en m'occupant de ma nouvelle découverte, je scrutait dans ma mémoire, si je n'avais pas croisé un véhicule ou autre lorsque j'étais venue ici en moto. Aucun souvenir de ce genre ne me revint à l'esprit.  
Je serrai les dents, rageant en me demandant comment un être humain pouvait être aussi cruel.

Mon regard se déposa une nouvelle fois sur la chose que je tenais entre mes mains. Pour dire, je détestais les enfants. Ils ne font que de manger, dormir, embêter et encore manger, dormir, embêter!  
Qu'allais-je donc faire de ce gamin? Il était hors de question que je m'en occupe! Et pis... De toute façon, je ne saurais pas le faire. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas le laisser ici, tout seul... Ma tête commençait à me faire souffrir, j'étais tiraillée.  
- Pourquoi moi?! m'écriai-je au seigneur, levant mes yeux vers le ciel qui commençait à noircir.  
Il se faisait tard et de ce fait, je n'avais plus le choix... Il fallait ramener ce bambin chez moi, le temps d'une nuit. Et le lendemain matin, je l'enverrais directement à une association d'adoption ou je ne sais quoi!  
J'entrepris le retour vers ma moto en faisant très attention à ne pas blesser le bébé. Rien qu'à la vue de ces roches à grimper, je désespérai déjà. Mais heureusement, le bon Dieu n'avait pas été mesquin jusqu'au bout car contre toute attente, l'enfant ne pleurait pas, il dormait simplement. Je ne savais pas, si je devais remercier le seigneur ou simplement me dire qu'il avait eu pitié de moi.

Une fois arrivée à mon appartement, je déposai le bébé sur le canapé avant de m'écrouler sur le sol. Dans ma tête, une chose se confirma clairement: jamais je n'aurais d'enfant!  
Apparemment, le repos ne m'attendait pas encore, le môme se mit à pleurer à chaude larme. Sursautant de cette soudaine réaction, je regardai le bruit ambulant avec mon regard noir. Cela ne fit aucun effet... Il fallait s'y attendre.  
- C'est quoi ton problème? demandai-je en ronchonnant et en me relevant difficilement.  
L'être humain miniature répliqua des plus belles, m'obligeant à me boucher les oreilles avec mes deux mains.  
- D'accord, d'accord! m'écriai-je en cédant aux caprices de cette chose.  
Je venais de capituler, mais... Pour quoi? Qu'est-ce que ce gamin pouvait bien vouloir?!  
Les hurlements continuèrent pendant que je cherchais désespérément la cause d'une telle crise. Je pris l'enfant dans mes bras, réfléchissant encore et encore à ce que je devais faire. Au fond, je savais que cette histoire d'instinct maternelle n'était qu'un canular pour rassurer les futures mères.  
Les larmes venaient petit à petit mouiller mes yeux fatigués. Totalement paniquée, je tournai dans le salon pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes.  
J'eus cru avoir atteint le fond lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Tournant rapidement la tête vers mon horloge, je vis qu'il était 22 heures passé. Certainement l'un de mes voisins qui venaient pour se plaindre du démon que je tenais dans mes bras.  
Malheureusement, je ne pus faire comme dans mes habitudes, c'est-à-dire faire semblant de ne pas être là. J'avançai rapidement vers ma porte d'entré, prête à lancer le bambin à mon inviter, s'il le fallait.

- Natsuki, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu... Quoi?! Un bébé?  
- S'il te plaît, Mai, peux-tu cesser de crier! Une personne, petite certes, suffit déjà amplement, répondis-je en tendant l'enfant dans les bras de mon amie.  
Avant même qu'elle en puisse répliquer, je lui fis signe d'entrer dans mon appartement. J'étais rassurée de savoir que ce n'était pas encore mon voisinage qui venait pour se plaindre de tout ce tintamarre.  
- Natsuki, vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe, ici? D'où vient ce bébé? questionna mon amie encore confuse.  
- Je t'expliquerais tout! Mais par pitié, fait taire ce monstre!  
Il semblerait que mes prières furent entendues. Mai se dirigea rapidement dans la cuisine pendant que je m'écroulai une fois de plus sur le sol. Et sans même savoir comment, l'enfant avait cessé ses pleures.  
Je savourai pleinement cet instant de calme, tout en me disant que j'étais heureuse de connaître cette petite rouquine qui n'était autre que ma meilleure amie. Depuis la maternelle jusqu'à maintenant, elle était la seule que je considérais comme mon amie, la seule que je laissais m'approcher. Grâce à elle, le démon miniature ne faisait plus aucun bruit.

- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce que cet enfant fait ici? questionna soudainement Mai, ce qui me fit sursauter.  
Je fixai mon amie qui tenait encore l'enfant dans ses bras avec un biberon. Elle ne l'avait donc pas égorgé...  
- Il avait donc faim... Mai comment se fait-il que tu ais trouvé chez moi, de quoi le nourrir? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
- Simplement parce que j'avais mon sac avec les affaires de Mikoto sur moi, répondit la rousse en cajolant le petit démon, elle était affamée... Pauvre petite! Et remercie moi d'être passée te voir avant de partir en Europe.  
J'avais complètement oublié que ma meilleure amie venait d'avoir une petite fille. Cette dernière s'était marié avec Reito, un garçon que nous connaissions depuis le lycée. Tout deux eurent une fillette du nom de Mikoto, si je m'en souvenais bien. Et bientôt, toute la famille allait partir en France pour le boulot de Reito et ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment.  
Donc, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était manger...  
- Elle?! criai-je surprise en me relevant rapidement.  
- Quoi? Tu ne savais pas que c'était une fille? répliqua Mai en me dévisageant.  
- C'est que... J'ai juste pas fait attention! Quand je trouve un bébé, son sexe est le dernier cas de mes soucis!  
- Tu l'as trouvé?  
Ainsi, les longues explications démarrèrent. Je détaillais tout ce qui s'était produit à partir du moment où j'avais posé mon pied sur le sable.

- Mmmmh... Je vois, concéda la rouquine après m'avoir sagement écoutée, comment a-t-on pu abandonner un petit ange pareil?  
Ange? On parlait belle et bien du même bébé, là?  
- C'est pas tout cela, mais il se fait tard. Mon mari et ma fille m'attendent et ils risquent de s'inquiéter, si je tarde trop longtemps.  
Mai se releva tranquillement et ramassa ses affaires. Prise de de panique, je me jetai sur mon amie m'accrochant à mon dernier moyen de survie face au petit monstre.  
- Je t'en supplie, aide-moi! Ou alors, prend ce truc avec toi! Suppliai-je en pendant au cou de la rouquine.  
- Natsuki... Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai laissé tout ce qu'il te fallait. Et pis, c'est juste pour ce soir, non? Vu que tu la ramènes demain.

Et voilà, je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois seule à seule avec le bébé. Heureusement, Mai avait pris le soin d'endormir la créature des ténèbres. Tout ce qui me restait à faire était de ne produire aucun bruit. Rien qui ne puisse la réveiller.  
N'ayant pas de berceau à proprement dit, j'eus à improviser un petit quelque chose pour ce petit cas exceptionnel. J'entrouvris ma commode afin d'y déposer le bébé. Et enfin j'eus l'honneur d'aller me reposer dans mon lit bien douillet. Rien que de penser que demain tout ce calvaire sera terminé, je m'endormis en toute sérénité.

Mais une fois de plus, je croyais faux...

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller mes paupières. Ronchonnant doucement, je détournais la tête afin de m'en protéger. Je n'avais nullement l'envie de me lever; la grasse matinale était mon point fort.  
Mais apparemment, le nourrisson en avait décidé autrement. Ses pleures mélodieuses m'obligèrent à me lever de mon lit.  
Rampant mes pieds jusqu'à la commode, je grommelais des mots incompréhensibles. Tel un zombie, je m'approchai de mon réveil humain miniaturisé.  
- Hein?! hurlai-je au moment où j'aperçus l'enfant.  
Je frottai furieusement mes yeux, croyant à une forme d'hallucination dut à mon réveil forcé.  
Étais-je encore entrain de somnoler? Étais-je encore entrain de rêver?!  
Les cris et hurlants du bébé me firent me rendre compte que ceci était bel et bien la réalité.  
Aussi fou que cela pourra paraître, l'enfant que j'avais découvert hier et qui semblait avoir à peine une dizaine de jour, avait désormais – physiquement parlant – plus d'un an.  
Impossible de réfléchir à cause des pleures, il fallait donc que je m'occupe de la fillette avant de penser à cette étrange croissance. Je la pris dans mes bras et me dirigeai vers le salon.  
- Je suppose que tu as faim, déclarai-je en déposant le bébé sur le canapé.  
Avant de mettre le pied dans la cuisine, je me retournai une dernière fois: ''Ne bouge surtout pas, je reviens tout de suite!''

Sur le réfrigérateur, ma meilleure amie m'avait laissé une note afin de m'expliquer comment préparer le repas du petit monstre. Rapidement, je sortis tous les ingrédients et commençai à me mettre au travail.  
Lorsque tout d'un coup, je sentis quelque chose s'agripper à moi, au niveau des jambes. Je baissai la tête et j'aperçus avec surprise que ce n'était qu'autre que la fillette. Depuis quand savait-elle marcher? Tout cela était vraiment trop bizarre...  
Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que la petite fille possédait des yeux couleurs rubis. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, elle portait désormais une chevelure châtain claire jusqu'aux épaules.  
Pendant quelques secondes, je la trouvais mignonne, mais rapidement, je me souvins qu'elle était un hurlement ambulant. Un démon au visage d'ange, voilà comment je la qualifiais.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'orphelinat, je descendis doucement du véhicule, la fillette dans les bras. Qu'est ce que je pouvais détester prendre un taxi! Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas prendre ma moto avec une enfant à l'arrière.  
A peine arrivée sur les lieux que j'eus de suite une très mauvaise impression sur l'institution. La demeure ressemblait plutôt à un vieux manoir délabré et le jardin était plus jaune que vert. Je ne parlais même pas de la couleur de l'eau de la fontaine!  
J'entrepris tout de même de pénétrer dans les lieux avec ma petite fillette agrippée à ma jambe.  
- Bonjour, mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider? fit une jeune nonne en se dirigeant vers moi.  
La femme avait un visage rayonnant, cela était très en contraste avec l'environnement.  
- Et bien.. Je... bégayai-je en ne sachant que dire.  
Avant même que je m'en rendais compte, la gamine que j'amenais en ces lieux, avait disparu. J'allais me mettre à hurler son nom jusqu'à que je me souvienne qu'elle n'en possédait pas.  
- Excusez-moi, la petite, là, qui était avec moi...  
- Je m'appelle Yukariko, je m'occupe de cette orphelinat, me répondit la nonne. Et si c'est cette petite fillette à succès que vous recherchez, elle est là.  
Mon regard se tourna vers une troupe d'enfant, non... Une meute d'enfant – pratiquement constituée de fille - et tous étaient tout autour de la gamine que j'avais trouvée. Cette dernière ne semblait pas le moins du monde apeurée par tant d'admirateur, mais son regard me suppliait de venir à son secours.  
- Cette petite est votre enfant? interrogea Yukariko en posant sa main sur mon épaule.  
- N-Non! C'est... C'est la fille de... Ma sœur! repris-je avec ce piteux mensonge.

Pourquoi avais-je menti?

Fermant brutalement ma porte d'entrée, je fonçai dans la salle de bain me rafraîchir le visage. Je m'aspergeai l'eau la plus glacé que possible, mais rien n'arrivait à me calmer.  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Car moi non plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai gardée! déclarai-je en fixant la petite fillette brune qui se tenait sur le canapé.  
Comment aurais-je pu la laisser dans un lieu aussi minable? Elle aurait certainement été malheureuse toute sa vie, là-bas! Et pourquoi cherchai-je des excuses?!  
- Je suppose que tu as faim, remarquai-je en me dirigeant vers le salon.  
Il était vrai qu'elle ne portait pas de nom, mais lui en donner un signifierait une forme d'attachement. Et cela, il en était hors de question dans la mesure où demain, je lui trouverais un orphelinat convenable. Même si celui que nous avions visiter aujourd'hui, était le seul dans la région...

Il fallait s'y attendre... Enfin, tout ceci était physiquement impossible...Mais oui, l'enfant avait encore grandi! Cette fois-ci, il semblerait qu'elle ait atteint l'âge de cinq ans pas plus.  
Pourtant, ce n'était pas la panique qui prit le dessus sur mes émotions, mais plutôt la curiosité. Qu'était donc réellement cette petite?  
- Descendre...  
Je sursautai à cette mignonne petite voix soudaine et leva la tête vers la commode qui faisait office de berceau improvisé. La gamine venait de parler?!  
- Quoi??  
- Je veux descendre...  
J'attrapai la gamine et j'allais la déposer sur le sol, mais contre toute attente, cette dernière me resserra de toutes ses forces dans une étreinte. Je ne sus que faire dans les minutes qui suivirent l'instant câlin. Je n'allais tout de même pas lancer une enfant parterre, si?  
- Est-ce que je peux t'appeler ''maman''? questionna la petite brunette avec un doux sourire.  
- Non, ça sera Natsuki! Je ne suis pas ta mère et ne le serais jamais!  
- Nat-su-ki?  
Je fis gentiment chuter la fillette sur le lit avant de foncer directement dans le salon sans regarder derrière moi. Il ne fallait en aucun cas, me rapprocher d'elle!  
Je me posai sur mon fauteuil préféré, reprenant lentement mes esprits. Ça façon de dire, mon prénom... Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je sentis mon cœur se serrer à ce moment-là.

- Et moi? C'est quoi mon prénom?  
Je levai la tête vers cet être miniature qui s'avançait joyeusement vers moi. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussées et brillaient comme de l'or. Ses yeux étaient encore plus rouge que le sang lui-même et je pensais qu'avec l'âge, la beauté de cette petite fille continuerait de fleurir.  
Le démon au visage d'ange me souriait adorablement. Mais je me laisserais pas avoir par de tels techniques!  
- Trouve-toi un nom toute seule, répondis-je froidement en évitant le regard de la brunette.  
- Mmmh, fit-elle sur une moue boudeuse, je veux le nom que Natsuki aura choisi pour moi...  
Mon soupir était tellement fort que l'enfant l'eut mal pris. Et le pire de tout cela, c'était que des petites larmes perlèrent sur le coin de ses yeux.  
- Natsuki me déteste, bougonna-t-elle en cachant son visage entre ses petites mains.  
- Mais non! C'est pas ça! C'est juste que... Bon, d'accord! Je vais te trouver un prénom!  
Le sourire qui s'en suivit me montra que je m'étais bien faite avoir. Et pourtant, elle n'avait que cinq ans à peine. Il avait fallu que je tombe sur un petit génie...  
Je me mis à réfléchir un beau prénom, un qui exprimerait bien la beauté et la sérénité de son visage.  
- Shizuru...  
- Shizuru?  
- Oui, Shizuru...C'est, je veux dire, c'était le nom de ma grand-mère...  
Je me relevais rapidement et me dirigeai dans la cuisine. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais décidé de lui donner ce nom-là. Mais tout ce dont j'en étais persuadée, c'était que désormais... Maintenant que je lui avais confié ce nom qui me tenait tant à cœur, je ne pourrais plus me détacher d'elle.

Les jours passèrent et sa croissance continua à se développer incroyablement vite. Désormais, je me retrouvais avec une jeune adolescente. Et comme je l'avais deviné, Shizuru devenait de plus en plus belle jour après jour.  
J'étais assise devant la télé pendant que la brune faisait la cuisine dont elle était devenue experte. Le cerveau de cette fille évoluait aussi vite que son corps. Elle apprenait tout à une vitesse folle comme une éponge absorbant de l'eau.  
- Natsuki, pourrais-tu mettre la table? Le repas est presque prêt.  
J'acquiesçais lentement comme une larve. Quand on regardait bien, on croirait plutôt que c'était Shizuru l'adulte et moi, l'adolescente. Elle avait une maturité précoce ou un truc dans le genre. Depuis que Shizuru avait atteint l'âge de pouvoir se débrouiller toute seule, elle passait son temps à s'occuper de moi.

Assises à la table, nous mangions silencieusement. De temps en temps, je levai furtivement la tête afin d'apercevoir ma petite fée du logis. Shizuru buvait tranquillement sa tasse de thé. Oui, lorsqu'elle avait atteint l'âge de six ans, elle avait vu une publicité à la télévision et elle voulait absolument gouter le thé vert. Et puis, elle ne s'en sépara plus.  
La délicatesse de la brune attirait souvent mon admiration. Je me demandais bien d'où elle tenait cela. Soit je lui avais donné une bonne éducation, soit c'était une princesse dans une vie intérieur. Après mûre réflexion, elle devait être une princesse.  
A chaque coup d'œil, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander qui elle était vraiment ou ce qu'elle était.  
- Si c'est une photo de moi que tu désires, tu peux me le demander, taquina Shizuru.  
Honteuse, je baissai mon regard, fixant mon bol de riz. Sentant mes joues se chauffer, je pouvais déjà imaginer la couleur de mon visage.  
- Natsuki est tellement adorable quand elle rougit!  
- Raah! Shizuru, arrêtes ça!  
Le doux rire de l'adolescente chantonnait dans mes oreilles. Je m'étais habituée à cette gamine, un peu trop même. Mais au fond, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir croisé cet enfant. Certes, son entrée dans ma vie fut brutale, cependant j'en était reconnaissante.  
Mes journées monotones changèrent et en bien. Penser que lorsque l'on rentre à la maison et ce, en sachant que quelqu'un nous y attendait, était un sentiment merveilleux.  
Je m'étais résolue à cette situation et au lieu de la rejeter, je l'avais acceptée.  
- Tiens, c'est bientôt l'heure, je crois! annonça Shizuru en regardant la montre qui trônait sur le mur du salon. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de venir aujourd'hui?  
- Ok, mais dépêche-toi de te préparer. Je n'aime pas être en retard, répondis-je en finissant rapidement mon plat.

Nous étions sur ma moto en direction de mon lieu culte. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de prendre des gens avec moi à mon coin favori. Mais pour Shizuru, c'était différent... Déjà, je l'avais trouvée là-bas!  
J'accélérai la vitesse de mon destrier mécanique, sachant que je n'aurais nullement le besoin de prévenir ma passagère. La brune me serrait déjà tellement fort à la taille que j'en avais presque le souffle coupé. Apparemment, cette dernière appréciait tout autant la vitesse que moi.  
- Nous y sommes, déclarai-je en ôtant mon casque en même temps que je déposai le pied sur le sable.  
La douce brise caressa mon visage qui avait étouffé sous mon casque, un vrai délice. Je m'avançai tranquillement près de la mer avant de m'assoir sur le sable encore chaud. Rapidement rejointe par Shizuru, nous admirions ce fabuleux couché de soleil dans le silence.  
Nous n'avions pas besoin de parole pour exprimer notre complicité. Comment dire... C'était comme si on se comprenait sans avoir à dire quoique ce soit.  
Je ne savais pas vraiment à partir de quel moment je m'était rapprochée d 'elle. J'avais l'impression que sa présence avait toujours été là alors que cela ne fait que deux mois qu'elle était apparue dans ma vie.

Lentement, la brune glissa sa main sur la mienne. En temps normal, je détestais tout contact avec les autres, mais à force, je capitulais sous les étreintes répétitifs de la jeune fille.  
Et à voir son magnifique sourire, je devais certainement être rouge comme une tomate. Shizuru possédait un malin plaisir à me taquiner, mais j'aimais cela d'une certaine manière, même si je ne le montrais pas et que je grognais.  
Soudain, je me rendis compte que le visage de Shizuru se rapprochait petit à petit du mien, nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Ne sachant plus que faire, je détournai mon visage dans l'autre direction, évitant à tout prix de croiser les yeux couleurs écarlates.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, elle déposa doucement sa tête sur mon épaule, signe de capitulation.  
Cette petite avait toujours été ainsi, depuis son plus jeune âge – si je puis dire ainsi – elle arrivait toujours à garder son calme quelque soit la situation. Ne montrant que rarement ses émotions.  
Cela je m'en était rendu compte un jour où j'avais eu la stupide idée de vouloir la mettre dans une école maternelle lorsqu'elle avait physiquement cinq ans.

Je me souviens encore que lorsque j'étais venue la chercher à la fin du premier jour, je l'avais retrouvée encerclée d'une horde de petite fillette. On aurait dit des animaux enragés qui cherchait à tout prix attirer l'attention de Shizuru. Face à un tel spectacle, j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou, mais elle non... Elle restait là, souriante, à regarder ce qui se passait autour d'elle.  
Il ne me fallut pas une seconde de plus avant de récupérer ma gamine et de m'enfuir avec. Car aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, les fillettes nous poursuivaient!  
Une fois en sécurité à la maison, Shizuru se tourna vers moi, me regardant toute essoufflée avec amusement.  
- Elles font peurs, hein? Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans Natsuki, déclara-t-elle en ricanant.  
Se blottissant contre moi, la petite fille cherchait un peu de réconfort après un événement aussi traumatisant. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris que Shizuru n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions aux autres personnes en dehors de moi.  
Pour cela, je ne voulais pas la ramener à l'école le lendemain et de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas... Car le jour d'après, Shizuru avait encore grandie d'une manière inattendue.  
Le plus impressionnant dans cette histoire était que le mental se développait aussi rapidement que le physique de la gamine. Au diable la scolarité alors!

Le lendemain après notre petite sortie à la mer, je me levais difficilement de mon lit. Les rayons du soleil avaient décidés de ne pas me laisser dormir.  
En tournant la tête, je me rendis compte que Shizuru n'était pas couchée à côté de moi. N'allez pas croire quoique ce soit, nous dormons ensemble, rien de plus. Je n'avais pas envie d'acheter un deuxième lit et je n'aurais pas su où le mettre surtout.  
Mes pas rampaient sur le sol, direction la salle de bain car seul de l'eau fraîche pourrait plus ou moins m'éveiller.  
Par mon manque de lucidité matinal, je ne me rendis pas compte que lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce, il y avait plein de vapeur et de buée. Les nuages blancs m'empêchaient de voir clair, j'avançais donc à l'aveuglette – de toute façon, je connaissais par cœur ma salle de bain. Jusqu'à ce que la vapeur ne se dissipe, je commençais à pouvoir identifier les objets.  
Les toilettes, le lavabo, la baignoire et... Mais qu'était-ce donc cette forme un peu plus loin. Je m'approchai de l'objet non-identifié avec beaucoup de curiosité.  
- Ara?  
Ara? Je reconnue immédiatement le son de cette voix et comprit la situation. Voulant fuir plus vite que mes pieds, je perdis l'équilibre et tombai en arrière. La porte de la pièce qui, malheureusement, était mal fermée, s'ouvrit brutalement contre la pression de mon dos. L'air frais s'engouffra brutalement dans la salle de bain, ce qui dissipa toutes les buées d'un seul coup de vent.  
Ce que je vis à ce moment-là aurait pu transporter n'importe qui au paradis!  
Le corps nu de Shizuru se trouvait bel et bien devant moi. Ce fut à cet instant que je vis que la brune avait encore grandie car les courbes et les formes de son corps semblaient avoir atteint la perfection... Euh je voulais dire, avaient finies leur croissance!  
Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, la petite fille que j'avais recueillie avait atteint l'âge d'une jeune adulte, mon âge.  
- Shi-Shi-Shi... bégayai-je, ne sachant que dire.  
Mon visage était plus que chaud, j'étais certaine que ma tête bouillante pouvait remplacer le soleil désormais.  
Et comme si cela n'était pas assez, la brune s'amuser à faire l'innocente en faignant de se demander ce qui me perturbait. Ne cachant toujours pas sa nudité, elle déhanchait à droite et à gauche en me demandant s'il y avait un problème. Je pouvais voir sur ses lèvres qu'elle se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle était forte!  
Je pris l'initiative de m'enfuir dans ma chambre, claquant sauvagement la porte derrière moi. D'ici, je pouvais entendre ses ''Ara'' amusés.

Une grande couverture pour me cacher, je me sentais bêtement plus en sécurité ainsi. Mais ma peur revint lorsque j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Que me voulait-elle encore?  
- Ara, Natsuki va étouffer, si elle reste encore longtemps sous le duvet, ricana ma tortionnaire, apparemment, ce n'est plus moi qui ait l'âge de jouer à cache-cache.  
- Qui a l'âge de jouer à cache-cache?! criai-je en sortant de ma cachette avant que mon instinct me dise de fermer les yeux, sauf si j'avais envie de revoir Shizuru toute nue.  
- Tu me trouves moche, c'est ça? Tu ne veux même pas me regarder.  
La brune feignait des pleures qui m'arrachèrent le cœur. La voir triste était la dernière chose que je souhaitais.  
- Non, non! Tu es magnifique Shizuru, c'est juste que cela ne se fait pas de te voir toute nue! annonçai-je en ouvrant mes yeux afin de regarder les siens.  
- Qui est toute nue? interrogea Shizuru avec un rire innocent.  
Ce fut à ce moment-là que je vis que cette petite maligne s'était encore jouée de moi. Elle avait minutieusement mis des vêtements et en profitait pour me tourner en bourrique.  
Me tenant en face à face avec la petite effrontée, je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était pas aussi petite que cela. Contre toute attente, elle avait atteint la même taille que moi.  
Je ne puis m'empêcher de me demander jusqu'où cette croissance allait aller et comment elle allait finir.  
Shizuru voyait parfaitement dans mon regard, les interrogations qui me rongeaient et se contenta simplement de me sourire et de dire: ''Je suis aussi grande que toi maintenant, je ne suis plus une enfant désormais. Natsuki va peut-être enfin me regarder comme une femme''  
Une femme... Elle ne le savait certainement pas, mais depuis quelques jours déjà, je la considérais comme telle. Sa maturité n'avait d'égale que sa beauté.  
- Une femme? C'est ça, rêve toujours, tu resteras l'éternelle gamine qui m'embête tous les jours, répliquai-je avant de quitter la pièce.

Ce soir-là, je n'avais pas la motivation de sortir de chez moi pour assister à mon spectacle habituel. Je restais assise devant la télé pendant que mon téléphone sonnait d'une manière bien agaçante. Oui, pour une raison qui m'était totalement inconnue, la sonnerie de l'appareil n'avait cesser de me casser les oreilles aujourd'hui. Ayant la flemmardise d'y répondre, je me demandais encore pourquoi je ne l'avais pas débranché.  
- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas au téléphone? me demanda Shizuru en sortant la tête de la cuisine.  
Certainement que le bruit devait aussi l'agacer.  
- J'ai pas envie de répondre, ça me fait chier! répondis-je avant de débranché le fil de l'objet en question.  
- C'était peut-être quelque chose d'important.  
- Rien n'est important dans ma vie à part toi...  
Avais-je bien dit ça?! Rah, la honte, qu'est-ce qui m'avait prise? J'espérai de tout mon cœur qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu. Par pitié seigneur, faîtes qu'elle n'ait rien entendu!!  
Regardant discrètement derrière moi, dans la direction de la cuisine, je vis que la brune s'était remise à la tâche. Ouf! Elle n'avait rien entendu à mon grand soulagement.  
Tout en faisant mine de regarder l'écran de télévision, je remerciais le seigneur pour avoir eut pitié de moi cette fois-ci.  
Lorsque tout d'un coup, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou avant de sentir quelque chose de moue et doux derrière ma tête. Je reconnue de suite le parfum de Shizuru qui se pencha vers mon oreille.  
- Natsuki est la personne la plus importante de ma vie aussi, me susurra-t-elle mélodieusement.  
Arg, elle avait entendue!! Oh non, voilà encore une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur, pas besoin de vous décrire la couleur de mon visage!  
Mais je ne voulais pas entrer dans son jeu, je ne voulais pas me faire avoir. Si je me levais et partais en courant dans la chambre comme à mon habitude, ce serait lui donner victoire.  
Je baissai donc la tête afin qu'elle ne puisse voir mon rougissement, mais ne bougea pas de son étreinte à sa grande surprise.  
Me croyant gagnante, j'abordais déjà un sourire victorieux et fier.  
- Je sais que tu aimes mes étreintes, mais le repas est prêt donc, si tu le veux bien, mettons-nous à table avant que cela ne refroidisse.  
Je rougit des plus belle et me relevai rapidement en direction de la salle à manger.  
Imperturbable! Voilà ce qui la résumait! Comment avais-je cru une seule seconde pouvoir prendre le dessus?

Assise à ma place habituelle, je découvris un somptueux repas à mettre l'appétit à la bouche rien qu'avec l'odeur. La table était garnie de plats divers et succulents. On aurait dit un repas de roi!  
Intriguée, je regardai Shizuru avec une expression désorientée. Elle me sourit simplement avant de s'assoir à son tour.  
- Ouah, Shizuru, c'est magnifique tout ça. On célèbre quelque chose-là? demandai-je pendant que mon estomac grognait déjà d'excitation.  
- Ara, Natsuki ne s'en rappelle pas? répondit la chef cuisinière un peu surprise.  
- Euh... Je suis censée me rappeler de quelque chose?  
- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être de ta date d'anniversaire, si?  
Mon anniversaire, mais que j'étais bête! Maintenant, je comprenais enfin pourquoi je m'étais faite assaillir d'appel téléphonique au long de la journée.  
- Natsuki devrait manger, sinon ça va être froid!  
- Ah, euh... Oui! Bonne appétit!  
La brune me sourit chaleureusement avant de me souhaiter: ''Joyeux anniversaire, Natsuki''  
Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de fêter le jour de ma naissance, au contraire, je détestais ça. Mais là, je trouvais que pour mes vingt ans, cela avait un petit quelque chose de différent par rapport aux autres...  
J'entamai avec bonheur les plats soigneusement préparés par Shizuru qui étaient toujours un délice pour les papilles.

Je ne me rendais pas compte de la chance que j'avais à ce moment-là.

Le repas terminé, la brune et moi avions décider de nous assoir tranquillement devant un petit film. Un bon film d'action, rien de tel pour passer une bonne soirée! Même si cela n'était pas le genre de film que Shizuru aimait voir, elle me laissa tout de même le visionner car c'était mon anniversaire. Elle, c'était plutôt genre à l'eau de rose ou encore des thriller avec des psychopathes! Deux combinaisons qui n'allaient pas du tout ensemble, mais voilà ce qu'elle adorait.  
Durant le film, Shizuru avait déposé sa tête sur mon épaule. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur enivrante de ses cheveux et entendre tout doucement le son de sa respiration.  
Bah bravo, maintenant, je n'arrivais plus du tout à me concentrer sur ma télé!  
Lentement mon regard fixait les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune... Arg, je devais penser à autre chose! Regarde donc ton putain de film!!  
La blancheur de la peau de porcelaine attira ensuite mon attention. Elle semblait si douce, j'avais envie de...  
Silvester Stallone, concentre-toi sur lui!! Je n'arrivais pas , mais vraiment pas à me concentrer sur l'un des mes films préférés. Après plusieurs minutes de combat mental, j'arrivais plus ou moins à suivre ce qui se passait à l'écran. Jusqu'à ce que Shizuru ne décide de se blottir contre moi parce qu'elle avait froid.  
Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais senti mon cœur battre ainsi. Mon cœur que l'on disait mort ou de glace retentissait au plus profond de moi. Le rythme s'accéléra de plus en plus, me faisant perdre petit à petit mon calme.  
Le regard de Shizuru croisa le mien, J'avais cru que mon cœur allait exploser sur le coup. Et à ce moment-là, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle m'offrit son sublime sourire! A croire qu'elle voulait ma peau!

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment cela s'était produit, ni le pourquoi. Ma tête était tellement embrouillée et des papillons voltigeaient partout dans mon estomac.  
Les lèvres de Shizuru étaient tellement douces et délicates, rien de bien surprenant à vrai dire.  
Je me retirai lentement de l'embrassade, fixant les yeux rubis afin de comprendre un peu plus la situation. Ma réaction sembla perturber la brune qui, à voir son visage, pensait avoir fait quelque chose de mal.  
Shizuru se retira doucement, le sourire aux lèvres, mais je pouvais voir dans son regard une forme de tristesse qu'elle essayait de cacher, de me cacher.  
Cela aurait été bien plus raisonnable si nous en étions restées là. Mais mon cœur ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord avec cela. Guidée par mes sentiments, j'attrapai les épaules de Shizuru et la tirai vers moi afin de reprendre un contact avec la douceur de ses lèvres.  
Une petite larme tomba sur ma joue, j'ouvris les yeux afin d'en voir la cause.  
- Shizuru, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? interrogeai-je inquiète.  
Avais-je fais quelque chose de mal? Pourquoi fallait-il que je fasse toujours tout de travers?  
Une fois de plus, Shizuru avait su lire sur mon visage comme dans un livre ouvert.  
- Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal... C'est juste que je suis si heureuse... Je t'aime Natsuki, déclara-t-elle avant de me redonner un baiser passionné.  
Je t'aime... Voilà un terme qu'il m'était bien étranger. Aimer...  
De ma vie de louve solitaire, je n'avais jamais cherché le moindre contact avec autrui, alors de là à aimer une personne...  
Pourtant, j'avais le sentiment que si Shizuru n'était pas à mes côtés, ce serait comme ne plus pouvoir respirer. Rien qu'à cette idée, une angoisse me prit dans la gorge.  
Je resserrai mon étreinte, voulant que le corps de la brune soit encore plus près du mien comme si ma vie en dépendait. En réalité, elle en dépendait vraiment!  
Cela pourrait paraître tellement ridicule, cela faisait à peine deux ou trois mois que je l'avais rencontré. Et maintenant, je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle.

Notre folie amoureuse ne s'était pas arrêtée là, nous n'arrivions pas à simplement nous contenter des petits baisers. Nous avions besoin d'exprimer plus fort notre amour. Les paroles ne suffisaient pas pour prouver l'ampleur de notre affection, aucun mot ne pouvait qualifier la puissance de notre passion.  
Une chose entrainant une autre faisait que nous nous sommes retrouvées sur le lit. Étant positionnée au-dessus de Shizuru, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Pas un seul mot, pas une seule parole, seuls nos corps s'exprimaient.  
Ni la honte, ni la gène n'osaient perturber notre cérémonie corporelle car cela nous semblait si... naturel.  
Dans toute l'innocence et la beauté de l'acte, Shizuru et moi découvrions ensemble pour la première fois, le plaisir de la chair.

Ce soir-là fut à tout jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Une douce caresse sur ma joue me fit ouvrir lentement les yeux. A voir les lumières du soleil dans ma chambre, il devait déjà être tard dans la matinée. La délicatesse de la main posée sur ma tête, me fit lever mon regard vers celle qui avait envahi mes rêves.  
- Bonjour, Natsuki, chuchota Shizuru en m'embrassant tendrement.  
- Bonjour, Shizuru... répondis-je à mon tour.  
Je sentis un bonheur grandir en moi, la joie de se réveiller à côté de son être cher. Rien que le fait qu'elle soit la première chose que je voyais dès le matin, me mettais de très bonne humeur.  
J'étais fascinée par la beauté de ma partenaire dont je pouvais voir les belles courbes même si elle se trouvait sous la fine couverture.  
Soudain, une révélation m'apparut comme un flash! Shizuru était toute nue sous ce bout de tissu et moi aussi!  
Devenant automatiquement rouge tomate, je tournai le dos à mon amie et m'enroulai dans la couverture.  
Le petit rire de Shizuru vint chatouiller mes oreilles. La brune se colla contre mon dos avant de mon prendre dans une étreinte.  
- Bien dormi, mon ange? me demanda-t-elle en embrassant ma nuque.  
J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau avait griller sur place, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Comment avais-je perdu toute mon assurance de hier soir?  
Afin de me faire réagir, Shizuru tripota mon ventre de son petit doigt avant de passer à un infernal chatouillement.  
- Ok! Ok! Stoooop!!!criai-je en plein fou rire, les larmes apparaissaient aux coins de mes yeux.  
Mais ma tortionnaire n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'arrêter. Elle continua sa torture sous mes torsions et mes hurlements.  
Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, je l'attrapai par les poignets et la renversa à mon avantage. Désormais, je me trouvais au-dessus d'elle avec un sourire victorieux.  
- C'est moi la plus forte, alors gare à toi! déclara Shizuru qui ne se laissait pas du tout impressionnée par ma force.  
- J'aimerais bien voir ça car en attendant, c'est moi qui domine! répondis-je fièrement.  
Je remarquai assez rapidement que ce n'était pas mon visage que les yeux rubis observaient, mais juste un peu plus bas...  
- Perverse!!! hurlai-je avant de m'enfuir dans la direction de la salle de bain.

Et voilà, le début de notre petit jeu amoureux avait commencé.

Je ne comptais plus les jours merveilleux que j'avais pu passer avec elle. Pour la première fois de toute mon existence, je comprenais enfin ce que voulait signifier le verbe ''vivre''. J'avais enfin un but, je pouvais enfin concevoir un avenir, celui aux côtés de Shizuru. Je n'avais de cesse remercié le ciel pour ce cadeau divin. Avais-je vraiment mérité une telle chance?

- Mmmh? Il y a un problème Shizuru? demandai-je en voyant que la brune restait figée depuis un petit moment déjà, devant le miroir.  
- Non, ce n'est rien, déclara simplement Shizuru, je vais me faire du thé. Tu en veux?  
- Non, merci.  
J'observais la femme de mes rêves se diriger dans la cuisine, en chantonnant joyeusement. J'aimais voir Shizuru heureuse, rien ne valait son sourire. Mais quelque chose clochait en elle, je ne savais pas encore quoi. Tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'était que je le ressentais.  
Je me levai rapidement et partis rejoindre ma bien-aimée. Sans même prévenir, je la pris par surprise dans mes bras pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné.  
Je la sentis sursauter, mais son pouls se calma un peu après avoir compris que ce n'était que moi.  
Shizuru se retourna et m'embrassa délicieusement avant de me demander ce que je fabriquais dans la cuisine.  
- N'ai-je pas le droit de vouloir être avec celle que j'aime? expliquai-je sur un faux ton offensé.  
La brune me répondit simplement d'un petit sourire triste que j'eus du mal à comprendre.

J'aurais dû le savoir... J'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt. J'étais vraiment stupide!

Un soir, je rentrais après une réunion avec des personnes importantes de l'entreprise de mon père. En tant que future héritière de la boîte, je me devais de faire connaissance avec mes prochains collaborateurs. Ce genre de situation était toujours barbante à en mourir, mais je me disais toujours que je retrouverais le visage souriant de Shizuru à mon retour. Rien qu'à cette idée, je pouvais tout endurer.  
- Je suis rentrée! déclarai-je comme à mon habitude en fermant la porte de l'appartement derrière moi.

Aucune réponse, aucun signe de vie.

- Shizuru? Tu es là?  
Il était rare que mon petit ange sorte sans me prévenir. Mais je ne m'étais pas inquiétée, après tout c'était une grande fille. Cela fut bien étrange d'admettre que désormais, physiquement parlant, Shizuru était plus vieille que moi. Je me rappelais encore du jour où je m'en étais rendue compte.

Lors d'un repas un peu animé, Shizuru et moi étions en pleine chamaillerie. Cette dernière s'opposait contre ma grande consommation de mayonnaise car celle-ci disait que cela nuisait à ma santé.  
Comment osait-elle dire une chose pareille de ma succulente sauce qui se mélangeait vraiment avec tout?!  
- Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bien ou pas pour moi! Et je dis que la mayonnaise est très très bien pour moi, gamine! répliquai-je contre mon assaillante verbale.  
- Gamine? Regardez donc qui parle! Que je sache, on a pour habitude d'écouter ses aînées, si? Reprit Shizuru en prenant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé.  
- Oui, tu te dois de m'écouter parce que je suis ton aînée. Je te l'ai toujours dis.  
- Techniquement parlant, je veux dire sur le plan physique, je pense être plus vieille que toi, Natsuki.  
J'avais écarquillé mes yeux au possible. Elle n'avait pas tort! Je n'avais prêté attention au fait que l'enfant que j'avais recueilli, possédait le visage d'une femme mûre. A côté, on pourrait encore me traiter d'adolescente qui se trouvait encore dans sa crise pubère.  
- Donc, Natsuki, en tant que grande personne responsable, je dis à la petite fille que tu es que la mayonnaise est mauvaise pour ta santé.  
Ainsi fut la dernière conclusion de la brune. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'incliner à sa dictature. Quel ironie du sort, vous ne trouvez pas?

Je décidais donc d'attendre le retour de celle que j'aimais, bien sagement devant ma télévision. Les minutes passaient, les heures passaient... Mais toujours aucun signe d'elle.  
Intriguée et surtout inquiète, je me décidai d'aller faire un tour en ville pour la retrouver.  
La bibliothèque, son café préféré, le parc... Je parcourus tous les lieux qu'elle aimait fréquenter. Je m'était même aventurée jusqu'à la plage, mon lieu culte qui était aussi devenu le sien.  
Mis à part une étendue infinie de sable et d'eau salé, je ne vis nulle part Shizuru.  
Peut-être que je me fais du soucis pour rien et qu'elle était simplement entrain de m'attendre sagement à la maison, me disais-je avant de remonter sur ma moto.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin et elle n'était toujours pas là...  
Assise sur le canapé du salon dans le noir, j'attendais péniblement le retour de mon rayon de soleil.  
Mon cœur hurlait de panique et des larmes se bousculaient au bord de mes yeux avant de couler sur ma joue.

Où pouvait-elle bien être?

Téléphoner, oui, je devais appeler les flics et lancer un avis de recherche.  
Je m'avançais vivement vers mon objectif, seule la lune illuminait faiblement mon appartement afin de me montrer le chemin.  
Au moment même où j'attrapai le combiné, je découvris quelque chose de blanc qui brillait à la lueur de ma seule lumière.  
Je pris entre mes doigts, un petit bout de papier qui était coincé sous l'appareil téléphonique, tout en reposant lentement le combiné de mon autre main. Je vis rapidement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus, alors j'allumai vivement la lumière de la pièce.

Et je découvris une lettre:

**Ma chère Natsuki,**

**Je sais que cela peux paraître soudain et peut-être que jamais tu ne me pardonneras mon acte. Mais je devais partir, je ne pouvais plus supporter une telle situation.  
Malgré cela j'aimerais te remercier de toute ta gentillesse envers moi. Je ne serais pas en ce monde, si tu n'avais pas été là pour me recueillir.  
Dans mon ingratitude et égoïsme, je te demanderais de ne pas chercher à me retrouver.  
Oublie-moi, Natsuki...**

**Que ta vie puisse-t-elle être heureuse,**

**Shizuru**

J'en tombais à la renverse, mes jambes ne pouvaient plus me maintenir debout. Mes mains tremblantes firent tomber la lettre d'adieu sur le sol.  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi et pourquoi? C'était le seul mot qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête.  
Plusieurs larmes perlèrent sur mes joues en feu que je cachais avec mes mains. Je me sentais comme rongée de l'intérieur et me détruire petit à petit.  
Être heureuse? Mais je ne le pourrais jamais sans Shizuru!! C'était comme me demander de vivre sans oxygène!  
Un hurlement s'échappa de me bouche comme un déchirement de mon âme. Je ne comprenais pas... Je ne comprenais plus rien.  
- Shizuru, Shizuru... Shizuru!!  
Tel un appel de détresse, je priais pour qu'elle me réponde de sa douce voix qui me rassurait tant.  
Dans ma rage et ma frénésie, j'attrapai tout ce qui me tombait sous la main et les lançai de toutes mes forces contre les murs. Détruire, j'avais envie de réduire tout ce qui m'entourait dans le même état que mon cœur c'est-à-dire en miette.  
Ma fureur s'interrompit brutalement lorsque j'étais tombée sur une photo prise il y a quelques semaines de cela. Sur l'image, on pouvait voir Shizuru pendu à mon cou avec un grand sourire tandis que moi, je faisais une moue boudeuse.

- Allez, Natsuki, juste une toute petite photo! me suppliait Shizuru en me regardant avec un regard abattu.  
- Non, je déteste ça et je ne suis pas photogénique! répliquai-je en détournant mon regard de l'appareil numérique.  
Croisant mes bras, je montrais bien à mon amie qu'il était hors de question que je cède à son caprice. Même si elle essayait de m'amadouer avec ses petites mimiques, j'étais loin de me laisser avoir.  
Mais cela serait une erreur de sous-estimer Shizuru car elle n'abandonnait jamais. Oh, ça non! Quand Shizuru voulait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait à n'importe quel prix!  
- Ikezu! Natsuki ne veut pas prendre de photo avec moi... On a jamais prise de photo ensemble! En fait, je suis sûre que c'est de ma faute, si tu ne veux pas.  
- Non, non! Ne pleurs pas, c'est pas ta faute et tu le sais très bien.  
- Alors on prend cette photo? reprit gaiement la brune qui alluma son petit appareil.  
Et voilà, je m'étais encore faite avoir... Avec le temps, je devrais connaître sa technique, mais je ne puis supporter de la voir triste ou pleurer. C'était plus fort que moi!  
Satisfaite, Shizuru s'agrippa à moi: ''Cheese!''  
Le flash m'aveugla les yeux et un râlement s'échappa de ma bouche.  
- Mmmmh... Tu ne souris même pas sur cette photo... Mais je suis contente, c'est la première que nous faisions ensemble, déclara joyeusement la brune avec un visage rayonnant.

En y repensant, je m'en voulait de n'avoir fait qu'une seule et unique photographie avec Shizuru.  
Je resserrais fort contre ma poitrine l'image de mon amour. Avec la fatigue, je m'écroulai dans mes larmes et mes sanglots au beau milieu de mon appartement chaotique. Cet endroit semblait si froid, si vide sans la présence de Shizuru.  
Shizuru...  
Mes paupières se refermèrent lourdement avant que ce ne soit le néant total dans mon esprit.

Un mois s'écoula, bien que pour moi, ce fut plutôt l'impression d'une terrible et douloureuse année entière.  
J'avais fait plusieurs avis de recherche, engager les plus grands détectives du pays, mais en vain. Shizuru restait introuvable où qu'elle puisse être. Même si plus aucun espoir ne semblait se présenter à moi, je continuais de m'obstiner à la chercher encore et encore. Peut-être avais-je vraiment besoin d'un objectif pour tenir le coup, au plan mental et physique.  
Afin de me changer les idées, même si cela n'était pas trop possible en ce moment. Je décidai d'aller à mon lieu culte que j'avais éviter depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Car j'avais malheureusement, pris l'habitude d'y aller avec elle...  
Le plus déroutant était que même la vitesse et l'adrénaline que me fournissaient ma moto, ne calmait pas une seule seconde mes angoisses.

Mon pied se posa sur les grains de sable encore chauds et mes yeux se déposèrent sur un paysage qui m'avait manqué. Le couché de soleil était toujours aussi sublime.  
J'enlevai mon casque, faisant danser mes cheveux dans le vent. Puis, je m'avançai près de la mer et m'y aventura tellement loin que l'eau me montait jusqu'au nombril.  
Me retournant pour observer la plage, la nostalgie prit le dessus sur mes sentiments. Les souvenirs qui s'étaient produits dans ce lieu, étaient bien nombreux.  
Malgré cette tristesse qui m'envahissait une fois de plus, aucune larme n'apparut sur mon visage. J'avais déjà pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'étais lasse...  
Mon regard se fixa sur l'infinité de la mer et je continuai mon ascension. Je voulais en finir avec cela! Je me sentais si mal... Malgré le temps qui passait, mes blessures ne cicatrisaient jamais.  
Soudain, le souvenir des pleures d'un bébé résonna dans ma tête.  
Pourquoi mon esprit me torturait-elle ainsi? Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter une telle torture?  
A cause de cela, une terrible envie me vint. Celui d'aller là où je l'avais trouvée, là où je l'avais rencontrée.

Retraçant exactement le même chemin que dans le passé, j'atterris dans cette étrange place entourée de rocher. Là où tout avait commencé et qui avait chamboulé toute ma vie.  
Scrutant tout autour de moi, je découvris avec beaucoup de surprise qu'une autre personne se trouvait ici aussi, assise face à la mer.  
Je m'avançai lentement vers cette être qui semblait être une vieille dame.  
Cette dernière avait fermé ses yeux et écoutait le son mélodieux du vent et de la mer. Que faisait-elle ici?  
- Excusez-moi, madame, mais que faîtes-vous ici? questionnai-je un peu intriguée.  
Il fallait dire que cet endroit était difficile d'accès et peu fréquenté.  
Aucune réponse de la part de la femme du troisième âge. Elle n'était quand même pas morte assise, si?  
Tout d'un coup, je vis la vieille femme s'écrouler sur le côté. Paniquée, je m'élançai vers elle et la prit dans mes bras.  
- Madame, est-ce que ça va? Vous vous sentez mal? Vous m'entendez?  
J'évitai tout de même de la secouer, ne sachant que faire, je me contentai de l'interpeller.  
- Na... Natsuki?  
Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'énonciation de mon prénom. Comment le connaissait-elle? Et cette façon de le dire, je la connaissais...  
La vieille femme ouvrit lentement ses paupières et me dévoila ses yeux de la couleur rouge sang.  
- Shi... zuru? articulai-je avec beaucoup d'hésitation.  
- Natsuki... répéta-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma joue, pardonne-moi...  
- Shizuru, Shizuru!!  
Je la resserrai contre moi, totalement apeurée. Je l'avais enfin retrouvée!  
Contre toute attente, des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur mon visage, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Tant de question me trottait dans la tête...  
Shizuru me sourit et malgré l'âge, elle était toujours aussi belle.  
- Natsuki... Pardonne-moi... murmura-t-elle une nouvelle fois.  
- Pourquoi..? Dis-moi, pourquoi, Shizuru? sanglotai-je en lui baisant le front.  
- Natsuki... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, que ma croissance est loin d'être naturelle. Comment pouvais-je rester à tes côtés tout en sachant que jour après jour, je vieillissais bien plus vite que toi. Et regarde nous, Natsuki, je pourrais avoir l'âge de ta grand-mère en ce moment même, si ce n'est ton arrière grand-mère...  
Je ne pus rien répondre, ma gorge étant trop nouée pour émettre le moindre son.  
- Tu as été une vilaine fille... Tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'avais demandé dans ma lettre, ricana Shizuru tout en souriant.

Comment pouvait-elle rire dans une situation pareille? Pourtant, le doux son de ta voix fut la dernière chose que j'entendis...

Je me lève de mon rocher, pensant avoir perdue déjà assez de temps.  
Mes pieds se trouvent exactement là où Shizuru s'était éteinte... Je pose lentement mon bouquet de fleurs sur le sable.  
- Cela fait un bail, hein, Shizuru... dis-je en fixant la mer au loin avant de m'assoir. Excuse-moi de ne pas être venue plus souvent te voir ou plutôt de ne pas du tout avoir été te voir. Je n'avais pas vraiment le courage à vrai dire... Mais je suis là, enfin. Durant ces quelques années, j'ai réfléchis et j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main. A présent, je dirige déjà la moitié de la société de mon père. Et te rappelles-tu de cette orphelinat où je devais te mettre? Bien sûr que non, tu étais bien trop petite. En tout cas, j'y fais régulièrement des dons, ces pauvres enfants n'avaient même pas de lit où dormir. Et mon amie Mai, dont je t'avais si souvent parlée, elle va revenir au Japon aujourd'hui. Elle va devenir mon manager et m'aider à devenir une bonne dirigeante.  
A ce moment-là, mon téléphone portable se met à vibrer dans ma poche.  
- Allô?  
- Natsuki, où es-tu?  
- Ah, Mai, comment ça va?  
- Bien, mais où es-tu, Natsuki? Je te rappelle qu'on avait rendez-vous là!  
- Excuse-moi, j'arrive tout de suite. J'avais quelque chose d'important à faire.  
- D'accord, mais dépêche-toi!  
J'allais raccrocher lorsque Mai me posa une dernière question.  
- A propos, pour la petite fille que tu avais trouvée, où est-elle finalement? questionna mon amie par curiosité.  
- Là où elle est, c'est le paradis!  
- C'est bon à savoir alors! Bon à tout à l'heure, Natsuki.  
Je me relève et essuie le sable de mon pantalon avant de me diriger vers les rochers à escalader.  
- Au revoir, je reviendrais, promis... Et Shizuru... Encore merci pour tout...  
Ma vie n'aurait pas été ce qu'elle est maintenant sans toi Shizuru. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux et montré le chemin de la vie. Et pour cela, je te suis infiniment reconnaissante.

Peut-être nous nous recroiserons dans une autre vie... Qui sait?

**Fin**

**

* * *

**J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu! Laissez-moi un com, please ;)


End file.
